


Lost But Never Alone

by Vexed_Wench



Category: White Collar
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has to accept that Neal has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost But Never Alone

Peter cautiously opened the hospital room door. He tried his best to look calm. That wasn't an easy task when he still so incredibly angry. He wished he could figure out who he was the angriest with.

It would be easy to lay blame at so many people's feet. 

Hughes lent Neal out like the office stapler. His team couldn't figure out a way to be assigned on the bust as well. Mozzie and June had been off doing whatever they do. He blames himself for his stupid appendix that had to be taken out. Elizabeth had spent every moment with him. 

He really wanted to blame Special Agent McKinney who allowed Neal to harmed while under his supervision. The little asshole had allowed Neal to be shot. Most of all he wanted to and did blame the shooter. There was an agency wide conspiracy that was keeping his name from Peter. 

As he looked at Neal pale and hooked up to more machines then he was comfortable with Peter thought they might be right.

"Hi, do I have more paperwork to fill out?" Neal said with a grin Peter had trouble placing.

"Neal, I don't work for the hospital." Peter started to explain as he sat on the bed next to Neal.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't remember much about my life before I woke up here this morning."

"Neal, my name is Peter Burke and you're a member of my team." Peter told him as he placed his laptop on the over the bed tray.

"I asked what I did for a living. I seem to recall small snippets of paint, tin, paper, and money. No one here will tell me. They all act like it's classified. I'm not a top secret government spy am I? That would make you what my handler? I thought that would be the little bald guy I think I remember. Oh, maybe I work for the mob. Is that it? I remember a really nice house with a classy older woman with a small dog. Do we work for her?" Neal grinned like a toddler making his wish list for Santa.

"I'm afraid it's nothing that glamorous. You're a criminal informant. You're _my_ C.I. and we've been working together for a few years. We have a record." Peter said as he debated about what else to tell him.

"Criminal Informant? What does that mean? I was a criminal? I don't feel like a bad guy? Are you sure I did anything criminal?"

"Neal..." Peter's answers were caught in his throat. "The doctors said there's no chance of your memory coming back?" he asked.

"They said there was a very slim chance I _may_ get some memories back. I'm hopeful that it'll happen." Neal smiled that weird smile once more.

"You're name is Neal Caffrey. I hate to admit this, but you're _the_ best con man. That is what landed you in prison and also allowed you to have the job with us. You are a valued member of the team. No matter what happens we will all be here for you." Peter swore.

He opened the laptop and slowly showed Neal pictures of everything that would be important to him.

Peter knew that some people felt that this would be the perfect time to remake Neal over into a model citizen. Peter couldn't think of a reason to change Neal like that. Neal without his inner spark was just wrong, and to purposefully try to douse it was even worse.

Neal looked up at him and grinned once more. That was enough to convince Peter he was right. That same grin that he's found creepy all afternoon was missing it's Caffrey spin. It was just an average happy grin and it looked very wrong.

It would be an uphill battle to help him, but with everyone's help, they would fix Neal. Not that he was broken.No Peter swore to himself that he wasn't broken he just had a few pieces missing and between them all, they would find them. 

Peter swore that he would find a way to fix Neal, and then maybe he could work on forgiving everyone that let him down.


End file.
